<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hating It by jamiesonfawkes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753337">Hating It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiesonfawkes/pseuds/jamiesonfawkes'>jamiesonfawkes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Captured, Drabble, Gay, JustForFun, Knifeplay, M/M, Oneshot, Short, nocharacternames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiesonfawkes/pseuds/jamiesonfawkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>real short little story, just an idea I had</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hating It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He struggled against the restraints, the rope cutting into his skin. He couldn’t remember how he got there, or even where there was. He’d woken up in a dark room, devoid of anything but a chair, and something glinting in the corner that he couldn’t quite make out. He was bound tightly to the cold metal, arms tied behind his back and legs tied below him. He wasn’t sure why. No clue, actually. His shoulders ached, pulled backwards for so long. He had screamed at first, but it seemed to be no help. The void of darkness never answered, never spoke back.<br/>
Just as he began to wonder if it was really happening, or just some horrible dream, heavy bootsteps thudded in the far corner. A man approached, muscles bulging under a shirt that barely concealed him.<br/>
He saw the boy taking note.<br/>
“Oh, interested are we? Well let’s not get too tempted,” he said, placing a blindfold over the boy’s eyes.<br/>
He responded with the appropriate refusals and protests, but to no avail.<br/>
“And that annoying voice of yours, that won’t stand.”<br/>
Thick cloth wrapped tightly around the boy’s mouth, leaving him barely enough room to breathe. He tried to resist, but it only wrapped tighter, and he gagged, spit running down his chin.<br/>
“Ahh, so pretty, now you look much more appealing,” the man said with a devilish grin.<br/>
He stepped away for a moment, picking something off the wall. Returning, he cut away the boy’s shirt, feeling the skin underneath.<br/>
“So much...canvas...to play with.”<br/>
He chuckled, running his coarse hands over the boy’s chest. The boy’s breathing got shallower, skin pulling back over his ribcage with every breath. The man reached over and grabbed a knife, the blade razor sharp.<br/>
“Now, I know you like to watch,” he said, lifting the corner over the blindfold so the boy’s left eye was exposed. Panic shot through him, and he tugged against the rope, his eyes pleading with the man.<br/>
It didn’t matter.<br/>
The blade pushed through a thin layer of skin, and the boy whined through the gag.<br/>
“Oh, it’s not good enough for you?”<br/>
The man pulled off the boy’s pants, leaving him completely exposed.<br/>
“We want you to enjoy it, now don’t we?”<br/>
He began to stroke the boy’s cock, much to the dismay of the bound one. The boy began to whimper, and the knife cut in again.<br/>
The pain and pleasure confused him, he hated it…or did he?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>